1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements and vehicles, and particularly to such implements and vehicles as are adapted to form water rings in the soil for young trees or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the planting of young fruit trees (such as citrus), it is necessary to frequently water its roots to insure that the roots take hold and the tree survives the transplant.
In certain areas, the soil is relatively impervious, and water tends to run across the surface faster than it is soaked into the soil. Under these conditions, it is necessary to provide some means of retaining the water until sufficiently penetrated to the roots, in the desired manner.
To this end, it has been customary in the past, to bank impervious soil into an annular "water ring", and thereafter planting the tree in the middle of the ring. Typically, this has been done manually.
There have been suggestions in the prior art for providing plows and other agricultural implements designed to create hills for row crops and the like. For example, De Yone, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,785,676, discloses a hilling attachment for cultivators, to "hill up" the rows of plants being cultivated. A similar arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,593 to Bowman.
Other prior art of interest includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,453,197 to Clay; 736,440 to Pierce; 963,525 to Daly; 1,124,703 to Clare; 556,972 to Hardy; 728,359 to Bolser; 2,452,212 to Shimmon; 1,625,379 to Sweeney; 85,957 to Pitcher et al.; and 1,100,589 to Long.